Cliche
by meepette179
Summary: A LAw and Order: SVU parody! I haven't slept in idk how long, so this probably won't make sense, but its a parody of Law and Order:SVU fanfiction! We all love our little cliche sayings. I just thought it would be fun to do. Please don't take offensively.


**so its a parody i wrote for fun. please do not be offended because i do all the little cliche sayings and scenes too. Please Enjoy and review  


* * *

**

Olivia woke up suddenly from her latest dream about Elliot. She sighed dramatically and did her hair letting it fall into long waves, she always had a feeling Elliot liked it better long. She did her makeup, taking extra time to make sure it was flawless and walked into her closet looking for the perfect outfit to get Elliot to notice her. She decided on a blue V-neck shirt that showed a little bit of cleavage, and a black skirt that stopped just above her knees. She didn't care that she worked with rapists everyday, and that they would most likely stare at her chest and try to grope her. She just wanted Elliot to notice her chest and her legs that went on forever. She slipped on a pair of pumps that would make her legs look longer. She doesn't care that it was impossible to run in them.

Elliot sat at his desk at work, pretending to do his work, even though he was secretly waiting for Olivia to get there, so he could stare at her dark orbs of chocolate, which everybody else called eyes. He heard footsteps echoing in the hallway, and he just knew it was her. He'd recognize those light footsteps anywhere.

He placed a cup of coffee on her desk and waited for her to sit down. Olivia smiled as she took a sip. "Thanks El, it's just the way I like it. So how are things?"

Elliot sighed, "Kathy left me. We got a divorce last night, and Eli isn't mine."

Olivia gasped running to his side and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Who's is he then?"

"John's." Elliot said rubbing his hands over his face.

Olivia looked at John as he played with his UFO toy set. John shrugged, "She liked my coffee."

Olivia shook her head and nudged Elliot, "C'mon. We got a suspect in room 3."

They walked into the interview room to find a greasy haired man sitting nervously. "I want my lawyer!"

"Shut up!" Elliot said sternly slapping the man on the back of the head, then going to lean against the wall behind him.

Olivia sat across from him. "Tell us why you raped her!"

"Raped who?" The man asked.

"Don't play dumb." Olivia demanded standing and leaning towards him, getting right in his face.

Suddenly the man launched himself at her and pinned her against the wall grabbing her chest and grinding against her. Olivia nearly burst into tears as the voice in her head screamed for Elliot.

Suddenly the man was flung off her as Elliot stepped in front of her then grabbed a chair hitting the man over the head with it. He spun on his heel and gathered Olivia in his arms, cradling her to his chest. "Liv, seeing him touching you. It filled me with this rage and jealousy. I almost lost you just now, I'm not going to make that mistake again!" He smashed his lips onto hers as they kissed and groped against the interrogation room wall. He separated gasping for breath, "I love you! I've loved you since I first saw you."

"Oh Elliot, I love you too!" Olivia said back through her tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" A voice screamed.

"It's too late!" Another screamed.

"Dammit!"

Elliot and Olivia looked to find Dean Porter, Trevor Langdon, and Andy Ackerson crying on the floor.

Cragen walked into the room, "What is going on?"

Elliot stepped forward. "Sir, You have always been like a father to Olivia, so I want your permission to marry her."

"You have my blessing, son." Don said hugging Olivia as they cried together.

"When you have a child name it after me!" John called.

Fin strode into the room, "Hey, Baby-Girl… Congratulations." He slipped a baggy into her pocket. "Celebrations on me. Just so you know, that stuff is good. Don't lose it."

Later that night, Olivia and Elliot lay tangled in a bed on Egyptian cotton sheets. Rain pelted against the window and they held each other close. Elliot stood, "Sorry babe, Just a sec." He walked to the vanity mirror and removed what seemed to be contact lenses.

"El? Your eyes aren't naturally icy-blue?" Olivia asked confused.

Elliot turned, "Sorry Liv, they are hazel, but I wear the blue contacts so my eyes look better with my shirts."

"Oh," Olivia nodded. "Makes sense."

Elliot climbed back in bed with her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Olivia felt tears in her eyes, "Elliot, I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what, Babe?" He asked wiping her face.

"I'm pregnant and you're the father." She sobbed.

"We just had sex for the first time 2 minutes ago." Elliot pointed out.

"I know, but I can feel it." She said looking hopefully into his eyes. "You're not mad are you?"

"Yes." He replied. "Mad this didn't happen sooner. Why don't we move and get a dog, and have babies until we grow old together and die peacefully in our sleep at the same time."

"Sounds good." Olivia yawned as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**there it was. so, again don't be offended, because i do everything cliche. this was just out of fun and boredom. Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
